mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Music Albums
This is a list of all Music Tracks used in Homestuck or available on the official Homestuck music albums. For the unofficial music albums, see Gaiden Music Albums. * are songs that you can only get by purchasing the entire album. * are songs that have been removed from the album. (see Removed Tracks) *A " " indicates a song used in-comic, and clicking the logo will link you to the page it was used on. Homestuck Vol. 1 Released August 9th, 2009 This album was removed in October 24, 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) and Aggrieve (Violin Redux) were omitted. #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' (2:20) #'Harlequin' (1:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' (2:09) # (1:36) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' (1:34) #'Sburban Countdown' (0:38) #'Aggrieve' (2:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' (1:57) #'Nannaquin' (1:24) #'Skies of Skaia' (2:45) # (0:45) Homestuck Vol. 2 Released December 14th, 2009 This album was removed in October 24, 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' (2:48) # (1:30) (Formerly) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' (4:20) #'Vagabounce' (1:13) #'Explore' (2:28) # (2:05) (Formerly) # (2:34) (Formerly) #'Showtime Remix' (2:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' (2:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' (0:52) # (1:30) (Formerly) Homestuck Vol. 3 Released December 15th, 2009 This album was removed in October 24, 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' (2:32) #'Harleboss' (2:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' (2:27) #'Dissension (Original)' (1:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' (2:03) #'Ohgodwhat' (1:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' (1:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' (1:36) # (2:05) (Formerly) #'Explore Remix' (2:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' (1:15) #'Pony Chorale' (1:03) (Secret Pages) Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead Released February 4th, 2010 This album can be found #'Three in the Morning' (2:49) #'Blue Noir' (0:55) #'Dead Shuffle' (2:17) #'Hearts Flush' (2:12) #'Knives and Ivory' (1:10) #'Liquid Negrocity' (2:10) #'Hollow Suit' (2:24) #'Ante Matter' (2:33) #'The Ballad of Jack Noir' (1:48) #'Lunar Eclipse' (2:59) #'Hauntjam' (2:16) #'Carbon Nadsat/Cuestick Genius' (2:56) #'Ace of Trump' (6:29) #'Moonshine' (2:39) #'Tall, Dark and Loathsome' (1:33) #'Joker's Wild' (2:16) #'Livin' It Up' (2:00) #'Hauntjelly' (2:02) # (2:34) (Formerly) Homestuck Vol. 4 Released April 13th, 2010 This album was removed in October 24, 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Revelawesome' (0:43) #'Hardlyquin' (1:38) # (2:59) (Formerly) #'Carefree Victory' (1:36) # (1:21) (Formerly) # (2:28) (Formerly) #'Ballad of Awakening' (3:08) #'Sburban Jungle' (3:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' (6:29) #'Doctor' (2:37) #'Endless Climb' (1:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' (1:10) #'Black' (2:24) Homestuck Vol. 5 This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released June 13th, 2010 This album can be found #'Homestuck Anthem' (3:14) #'Skaian Skirmish' (2:09) #'Savior of the Waking World' (2:26) #'Clockwork Melody' (0:35) #'Heirfare' (2:42) #'Jade's Lullaby' (0:48) #'Aggrievance' (3:01) #'Happy Cat Song! '(0:34) #'Hardchorale' (2:54) #'An Unbreakable Union' (2:30) #'Skaian Ride' (3:04) #'White' (1:25) #'Octoroon Rangoon' (2:11) #'Pumpkin Cravings' (3:57) #'Welcome to the New Extreme' (3:18) #'Crystalanthemums' (1:27) #'Skaia (Incipisphere Mix) ' (5:06) #'Sarabande' (2:18) #'Clockwork Sorrow' (1:04) #'Phantasmagoric Waltz' (1:43) #'Sunslammer' (3:05) #'Lotus Land Story' (1:52) #'Chorale for War' (1:37) # (2:42) #'Unsheath'd' (0:56) #'Versus' (2:03) #'Planet Healer' (1:39) #'Bed of Rose's / Dreams of Derse' (1:43) #'Skaian Flight' (1:30) #'How Do I Live (Bunny Back in the Box Version)' (3:43) #'Dupliblaze COMAGMA' (2:24) #'Moonshatter' (1:17) #'Sunsetter' (1:32) #'Lotus' (1:39) #'Ruins (With Strings)' (3:09) #'Ectobiology' (1:39) #'Upholding the Law' (1:44) #'Underworld' (2:25) #'Crystamanthequins' (3:10) #'Endless Climbing' (2:12) #'Land of the Salamanders' (1:44) #'Medical Emergency' (2:08) # (2:38) (Formerly) #'Clockwork Contrivance' (4:33) #'Get Up' (1:18) #'Vertical Motion' (1:32) #'The Beginning of Something Really Excellent' (5:27) #'Pyrocumulus (Kickstart)' (3:02) #'Skaian Skuffle' (2:11) #'Throwdown' (1:36) # (3:22) #'Valhalla' (3:06) #'Amphibious Subterrain' (1:40) #'Light' (4:27) #'Softly' (3:04) #'Greenhouse' (2:50) #'Space Prankster' (0:50) #'Ecstasy' (2:48) #'Snow Pollen' (2:10) # (6:44) #'Candles and Clockwork' (2:34) #'Can Town' (1:40) #'Plague Doctor' (1:13) #'Enlightenment' (1:15) #'Doctor Remix' (0:58) #'Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence' (3:39) # (4:49) #'Song of Life' (2:09) # (2:02) #'Descend' (4:25) #'Homestuck' (2:27) Alternia Released July 18th, 2010 This album can be found #'Crustacean' (1:32) #'Showdown' (1:43) #'mIrAcLeS' (2:31) #'The Lemonsnout Turnabout' (2:23) #'Phaze and Blood' (1:39) #'psych0ruins '(2:15) #'Walls Covered In Blood '(2:00) #'dESPERADO ROCKET CHAIRS,' (1:37) #'Death of the Lusii' (2:00) #'Virgin Orb' (2:23) #'The La2t Frontiier' (1:51) #'Skaian Summoning' (2:23) # (2:11) #'Spider's Claw (Bonus)' (0:38) #'Staring (Bonus)' (1:22) #'Keepers (Bonus) ' (1:56) # (1:29) # (2:01) Squiddles! This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released August 26th, 2010 This album can be found #'Squiddles!' (2:54) #'Rainbow Valley' (1:10) #'Squiddle Parade' (0:50) #'Squiddle March' (1:09) #'Tangled Waltz' (4:15) #'Sun-Speckled Squiddly Afternoon' (1:41) #'Squiddles Campfire' (5:16) #'Friendship is Paramount' (3:42) #'Lazybones' (1:15) #'Tentacles' (1:57) #'Squiddles Happytime Fun Go!' (1:43) #'The Sound of Pure Squid Giggles' (1:22) #'Squiddle Samba' (3:05) #'Squiddles in Paradise' (4:11) #'Squiddidle!' (2:00) #'Catchyegrabber (Skipper Plumbthroat's Song)' (4:33) #'Plumbthroat Gives Chase' (2:51) #'Squiddles the Movie Trailer - The Day the Unicorns Couldn't Play' (1:51) #'Carefree Princess Berryboo' (2:16) #'Mister Bowman Tells You About the Squiddles' (4:27) #'Ocean Stars' (2:09) #'Let the Squiddles Sleep (End Theme)' (5:06) # (0:20) The Felt Released December 2nd, 2010 This album can be found . #'Jade Dragon' (3:27) #'Swing of the Clock' (5:58) #'Rhapsody in Green' (3:54) #'Humphrey's Lullaby' (2:06) #'Clockwork Reversal' (1:41) #'Chartreuse Rewind' (4:57) #'The Broken Clock' (3:10) #'Apocryphal Antithesis' (2:51) #'Trails' (2:29) #'Baroqueback Bowtier (Scratch's Lament)' (4:06) #'Scratch' (3:10) #'Omelette Sandwich' (3:32) #'Temporal Piano' (3:49) #'Time Paradox' (3:06) #'Eldritch' (2:02) #'English' (3:30) #'Variations' (6:03) Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent Released January 5th, 2011 This album can be found . #'Frost' (5:05) #'Courser' (4:36) #'Umbral Ultimatum' (3:33) #'GameBro (Original 1990 Mix)' (3:24) #'Tribal Ebonpyre' (1:48) #'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' (3:57) #'MeGaLoVania' (2:47) #'Walk-Stab-Walk (R&E)' (3:29) #'Gaia Queen' (3:06) #'Elevatorstuck' (2:09) #'Wacky Antics' (2:05) #'Horschestra' (4:13) #'Heir Transparent' (4:01) #'Boy Skylark (Brief)' (2:46) #'Squidissension' (2:44) #'Blackest Heart' (2:32) #'Nic Cage Song' (2:45) #'Phrenic Phever' (3:18) #'3 In The Morning (Pianokind)' (4:13) #'A Tender Moment' (2:17) #'Crystalanthology' (4:44) Strife! Released February 16th, 2011 The album can be found #'Stormspirit' (0:46) #'Heir Conditioning' (3:53) (Currently broken) #'Dance of Thorns' (4:01) #'Time on my Side' (3:28) #'Atomic Bonsai' (4:20) #'Knife's Edge' (4:05) #' ' (1:32) AlterniaBound Released March 15th, 2011 The album can be found #'Arisen Anew' (2:55) #'Karkat's Theme' (1:58) #'Trollcops' (2:45) #'BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !!' (2:48) #'Terezi's Theme' (2:16) #'Dreamers and The Dead' (4:04) #'Vriska's Theme' (1:43) #'She's a Sp8der' (3:05) #'FIDUSPAWN, GO!' (1:43) #'Darling Kanaya' (2:07) #'Requiem Of Sunshine And Rainbows' (2:44) #'Eridan's Theme' (2:41) #'Nautical Nightmare' (1:50) #'Nepeta's Theme' (1:32) #'Horschestra STRONG Version' (3:23) #'Blackest Heart (With Honks)' (2:30) #'Midnight Calliope' (1:50) #'Chaotic Strength' (2:34) #'Trollian Standoff' (1:14) #'Rex Duodecim Angelus' (6:39) #'Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!!' (4:20) #'Alternia' (3:57) #' ' (2:59) #' ' (1:58) #' ' (3:06) #' ' (1:37) #' ' (3:00) #' ' (0:20) #' ' (0:08) #' ' (0:09) Medium This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released April 14th, 2011 The album can be found #'Light' (5:36) #'Shade' (5:46) #'Rain' (6:34) #'Frogs' (5:06) #'Frost' (5:54) #'Clockwork' (5:13) #'Heat' (5:12) #'Wind' (8:03) Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido Released May 31st, 2011 The album can be found #'Forever' (2:58) #'Dawn of Man' (5:44) #'Beta Version' (4:35) #'No Release' (4:28) #'Fly' (5:01) #'Lies with the Sea' (4:46) #'Chain of Prospit' (4:37) #'Pumpkin Tide' (3:31) #'The Deeper You Go' (3:36) Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion Released May 31st, 2011 The album can be found #'Black Rose / Green Sun' (3:18) #'At the Price of Oblivion' (3:23) #'Even in Death' (2:32) #'Terezi Owns' (1:39) #'Trial and Execution' (1:29) #'The Carnival' (2:15) #'Spider8reath' (2:44) #'Lifdoff' (2:38) #'Awakening' (3:57) #'Havoc To Be Wrought' (3:16) #'Play The Wind' (3:36) #'Rumble at the Rink' (2:42) #'Let's All Rock the Heist' (4:25) #'WSW-Beatdown' (3:36) #'Earthsea Borealis' (2:58) #'Warhammer of Zillyhoo' (0:49) #'Savior of the Dreaming Dead' (4:10) (Part 3) #' ' (3:01) #' ' (3:51) #' ' (3:28) Sburb This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released July 13th, 2011 The album can be found #'The Prelude' (1:43) #'Genesis' (2:26) #'Eden' (2:06) #'Exodus' (2:08) #'Requiem' (2:56) #'The Meek' (2:16) #'Chronicles' (1:42) #'Rapture' (1:52) #'Creation' (4:02) #'Revelations I' (1:07) #'Revelations II' (2:41) #'Revelations III' (3:04) The Wanderers Released July 14th, 2011 The album can be found #'Carapacian Dominion' (7:20) #'Aimless Morning Gold' (3:48) #'Endless Expanse' (5:59) #'Gilded Sands' (4:00) #'Years in the Future' (4:35) #'Mayor Maynot' (3:20) #'We Walk' (2:42) #'Requiem for an Exile' (2:01) #'Raggy Looking Dance' (3:28) #'Riches to Ruins Movements I & II' (2:20) #'Litrichean Rioghail' (5:00) #'Ruins Rising' (5:00) #'What a Daring Dream' (2:46) #'Nightmare' (4:13) #' ' (1:53) #' ' (3:28) Prospit & Derse Released August 22nd, 2011 The album can be found #'Hallowed Halls' (03:35) #'The Golden Towers' (03:22) #'Prospit Dreamers' (03:19) #'Center of Brilliance' (3:37) #'Darkened Streets' (04:02) #'The Obsidian Towers' (03:19) #'Derse Dreamers' (03:35) #'Core of Darkness' (03:14) Homestuck Vol. 1-4 Released October 24th, 2011 A collection of the four first albums. Also includes the Volume 4 wallpaper. The release of this album replaced the first four at Bandcamp. The album can be found #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' (2:20) #'Harlequin' (01:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' (02:09) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' (01:34) #'Sburban Countdown' (00:38) #'Aggrieve' (02:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' (01:57) #'Nannaquin' (01:24) #'Skies of Skaia' (02:45) #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' (02:48) #'John Sleeps / Skaian Magicant' (00:41) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' (04:20) #'Vagabounce' (01:13) #'Explore' (02:28) #'Gardener' (01:44) #'Showtime Remix' (02:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' (02:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' (00:52) #'Potential Verdancy' (03:25) #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' (02:32) #'Harleboss' (02:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' (02:27) #'Dissension (Original)' (01:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' (02:03) #'Ohgodwhat' (01:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' (01:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' (01:36) #'Explore Remix' (02:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' (01:15) #'Pony Chorale' (01:03) (Secret Pages) #'Revelawesome' (00:43) #'Hardlyquin' (01:38) #'Carefree Victory' (01:36) #'Ballad of Awakening' (03:08) #'Sburban Jungle' (03:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' (06:29) #'Doctor' (02:37) #'Endless Climb' (01:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' (01:10) #'Black' (02:24) # (00:54) Three of these tracks (John Sleeps / Skaian Magicant, Gardener and Potential Verdancy) are new additions to the soundtrack, coming from none of the four source albums already owned by long-time fans. As such, they were made available for separate, free download on the album's page on Bandcamp. Doctor (Original Loop) was also a new addition, but as a bonus track it was not given the same provision. Homestuck Vol. 8 Released October 25th, 2011 The album can be found #'Calamity' (03:38) #'Do You Remem8er Me' (04:28) #'Flare' (03:03) (Part 2) #'Galactic Cancer' (03:36) #'Serenade' (05:05) #'Frog Forager' (03:18) #'Love You (Feferi's Theme)' (01:58) #'Ocean Stars Falling' (03:12) #'Escape Pod' (02:58) #'Davesprite' (01:41) #'Airtime' (04:50) #'Frog Hunt' (04:15) #'Terraform' (04:35) #'Unite Synchronization' (02:54) #'Homefree' (04:28) #'Galaxy Hearts' (02:54) #'Scourge Sisters' (02:50) #'Arcade Thunder' (02:56) #'Pyrocumulus (Sicknasty)' (02:50) #'Kingside Castle' (02:44) #'Temporary' (03:37) #'Gust of Heir' (04:17) #'Afraid of the Darko' (03:00) #'Even in Death (T'Morra's Belly Mix)' (04:08) #'Bargaining with the Beast' (04:13) #'Frostbite' (03:51) #'The Lost Child' (02:54) #'Questant's Lament' (03:13) #'Hussie Hunt' (02:46) #'Havoc' (02:35) #'Drift into the Sun' (03:22) #'Infinity Mechanism' (03:20) #'Revered Return' (02:33) #'Judgment Day' (02:00) #'Lotus (Bloom)' (04:05) #'Cascade' (13:14) #'I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Acapella)' (02:50) # (3:23) # (4:07) (Part 1) # (2:30) (Part 4) # (2:08) # (0:08) Song of Skaia This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released January 1st, 2012 The album can be found #'Null' (2:32) #'Skaian Birth' (2:28) #'Song of Skaia' (6:27) coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A Released April 2nd, 2012 :Many of the songs were originally written for different characters, with different titles. These are noted in alt text, and taken from the official lyrics doc that comes with the album download. The doc leaves the character designation blank either where the song is still for the same character, or where the old track name makes the old character designation obvious. The album can be found #'~~SIDE 1~~' (0:09) #' ' (4:48) #' ' (4:13) #' ' (5:23) #' ' (2:43) #' ' (2:27) #' ' (2:15) #' ' (2:31) #' ' (4:13) # (6:04) #' ' (4:42) # (5:43) #' ' (3:50) #' ' (2:45) #' ' (4:07) #'~~SIDE 2~~' (0:10) #' ' (2:54) #' ' (0:57) #' ' (3:30) #' ' (4:07) #' ' (4:57) #' ' (3:50) #' ' (2:32) #' ' (3:22) #' ' (5:00) #' ' (3:08) #' ' (3:02) #' ' (1:36) #'~~ADDITIONAL MAYHEM~~' (0:17) #'Your Universe' (4:50) #'Superego' (2:58) #'Made of Time' (2:17) #'Nine Lives One Love' (6:33) #'Temporal Shenanigans' (4:13) coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B Released April 13th, 2012 :Some of the songs were originally written for different characters, with different titles. These are noted in alt text, and taken from the official lyrics doc that comes with the album download. The album can be found #'~~SIDE 1~~' (0:08) #' ' (5:58) #' ' (4:07) #' ' (2:52) #' ' (4:46) #'~~SIDE 2~~' (0:13) #' ' (3:44) #' ' (3:52) #' ' (2:36) #' ' (2:31) #'~~ADDITIONAL MAYHEM~~' (0:18) #'Squiddle Song' (2:27) #'Pendulum' (3:16) #'Pale Rapture' (4:06) #'Do the Windy Thing' (2:45) #'Pilot Light' (2:51) #'Ohgodcat' (2:22) #'Cupcake Girl' (1:21) #'Phantasmic Youngsters' (3:21) #'Battle Brotocol' (2:16) #'Bec Noir' (3:17) #'The Vast Glub' (4:23) #'WV: Become the Mayor of Cans' (4:00) #'March of the Batterwitch' (3:35) #'Coolkid' (4:03) #'Clockstopper' (5:42) #'Dapper Dueling ' (2:45) #'Checkmate' (2:42) #'Vodka Mutiny' (3:01) #'Dord Waltz' (2:09) #'Rustless Fall' (3:32) #'Pipeorgankind' (5:04) Homestuck Vol. 9 Released June 12th, 2012 The album can be found #'Crystalmethequins' (5:13) #'Anbroids V2.0' (2:19) #'Trepidation' (3:52) #'Firefly' (1:08) #'Whistling Jackhammer' (3:59) #'Ugly Betty' (3:22) #'Hate You' (2:53) #'Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse' (3:54) #'Skaianet' (2:33) #'Another Jungle' (4:39) #'GameGrl (Original 1993 Mix)' (3:29) #'ASSAULT' (2:21) #'A Little Fight Mewsic' (2:19) #'Austin, Atlantis' (3:43) #'Despot' (3:36) #'Stress' (2:02) #'Minihoof's Adventure' (2:47) #'Encore' (3:09) #'Expedition' (2:29) #'Elephant Gun' (2:39) #'Miasmajesty' (3:20) #'Jane Dargason' (3:43) #'Before the Beginning and After the End' (4:27) #'Bridge of Stars' (3:35) #'Cumulating Dreams' (3:11) #'Busting Makes Me Feel Good' (3:25) #'Everything is Something to Somebody' (03:06) #'iRRRRRRRRECONCILA8LE' (1:41) #'I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Post-Punk Version)' (3:50) #'Three in the Morning (Aftermath)' (03:28) #'Lancer' (3:51) #'Three's a Crowd' (3:27) #'Break Shot' (3:05) #'Portrait' (4:13) #'Negative Aperture' (2:36) #'Sweet Dreams, Timaeus' (3:19) #'Red Miles' (3:10) #'The Changing Game' (4:12) #'Requited' (4:32) #'Princess of Helium' (2:12) #'Moonsetter' (02:21) #'Candles and Clockwork (Alpha Version)' (2:28) #'Coursing' (4:17) #'Cairo Overcoat' (3:43) #'Battle Against an Unfathomable Enemy' (3:40) #'Noirscape' (5:08) #'Dogfight' (3:40) #'A Taste for Adventure' (8:24) #'Stargaze' (1:24) # (1:20) # (2:47) Symphony Impossible to Play This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Released August 1st, 2012 The album can be found #'I - Overture' (7:00) #'II - Sarabande' (2:36) #'III - Serenade' (5:44) #'IV - Anthem' (3:48) One Year Older Released August 15th, 2012 The album can be found #'Sunrise' 03:20 #'October' 05:12 #'Firefly Cloud' 04:04 #'FantasyP' 03:52 #'Underfoot' 03:05 #'Flying Car' 03:09 #'Cancerous Core' 03:30 #'Game Over' 03:42 #'Unlabeled' 02:36 #'Skaian Shrapnel' 04:13 #'The Scratch' 07:34 #'Respit' 02:33 #'Negastrife' 06:29 #'Mother' 05:03 #'Eston "silence" Schweickart - Another Chance Bonus' 05:01 #'Under the Hat Bonus' 03:27 #'Mother (Piano) Bonus' 03:07 Genesis Frog Released October 23rd, 2012 The album can be found #'Prelude' 02:03 #'Pondsquatter' 05:11 #'Our Glorious Speaker' 05:10 #'Prospitian Folklore' 03:38 #'Consorts' Intermezzo' 00:28 #'Buy NAK Sell DOOF' 03:50 #'Pink Shells' 03:22 #'Entrance of the Salamanders' 02:56 #'Thip of the Tongue' 04:09 #'Frogs' Intermezzo' 00:14 #'Breeding Duties' 05:09 #'Stoke the Forge' 03:43 #'Great LOFAF Expedition of 2009' 04:55 #'The Temple's Withered Bloom' 02:55 #'Bilious' 04:05 #'Speaker (Skaia's Reflection)' 02:57 #'The Vast Croak' 05:08 #'BONUS Pondsquatter (Live Chamber Version)' 06:02 #'BONUS Frogsong' 02:24 Cherubim Released March 14th, 2013 The album can be found #'Reverie' 04:17 #'Power Fantasy' 04:22 #'Stellarum Salve' 03:23 #'Carne Vale' 04:23 #'Green Lolly' 04:11 #'Red Sucker' 03:44 #'Constant Confinement' 03:54 #'Constant Conquest' 04:46 #'The Lyrist' 03:35 #'The Lordling' 02:51 #'Eternity Served Cold' 08:20 [[S Collide.]] Released April 6th, 2016 '' The album can be found #'Creata (Canon Edit)' 01:56 #'Oppa Toby Style''' 05:39 #'Eternity, Served Cold (Canon Edit)' 03:34 #'Heir of Grief' 06:12 Act 7 Released'' April 13th, 2016'' # 'Overture (Canon Edit) '''09:00 REMOVED TRACKS Homestuck Vol. 2 The following tracks were removed due to two unrelated incidents. Music by artist Bill Bolin was replaced after he caused serious drama/problems with the music team, and music by SolusLunes was removed after accusations of plagiarism, in particular for Endless Heart. *Skaian Dreams (Remix) *Guardian *Nightlife (Extended) *Kinetic Verdancy Homestuck Vol. 3 *Rediscover Fusion Remix Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead *Nightlife (Extended) Homestuck Vol. 4 *Mutiny *Guardian V2 *Contention Homestuck Vol. 5 *Electromechanism *Shatterface *Darkened *Endless Heart *Switchback *Cathedral of the End Homestuck Vol. 1-4 Two tracks were dropped from Volume 1 when converted into Volume 1-4, thus are no longer available for sale: *Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) *Aggrieve (Violin Redux) Unlike most removed tracks, Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) still plays . It was likely removed simply because it is a shorter version of Sburban Jungle, which remains present in the Volume 1-4 release. Homestuck Vol. 8 *Null.mp3 This track was a hidden track removed by the music team (specifically, Radiation) after the first few hours of downloads. It seemed to be a viral track, foreshadowing a future music track. It is 8 seconds long and consists of a very quiet sample of music in a rock-chiptune fusion style. On some devices, successive plays via repeats makes the music fade to nothingness, until the song is switched. It has no apparent relation to the released track called "Null" from ''Song of Skaia. coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A *Indigo Archer *Purple Tyrant Some hours after the release of the album, "Indigo Archer" and "Purple Tyrant" were found to have been remixes of tracks from the Frozen Synapse soundtrack, which was in violation of the rules of the contest. Both songs, submitted by the same artist, were removed. They have since been replaced by two new songs with the same titles, which are available for free. The old flash files and the removed/old songs for all albums are now available free for download. Category:Homestuck Category:Merchandise Category:Lists